gochiusafandomcom-20200223-history
Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 11
is the eleventh episode of Is the Order a Rabbit? anime series. Synopsis With Christmas approaching the girls decide to decorate the Cafe for the Holiday while Cocoa takes it upon herself to play the role of Santa. '' Summary With Christmas approaching everyone is out doing their shopping. Cocoa is amazed by the ornamental Christmas Market and they remind her that they need to buy items for the Cafe. Sharo admits that she can understand why she's excited, and the girls decide to go look around ''after they finish shopping. Chiya asks if they have a Christmas Menu in mind, and Cocoa brings up the fancy pancake they plan to make. Ama Usa will be serving turkey, which for some reason always goes over pretty well, and since Sharo will be working on Christmas they decide to hold a special party for the holiday. Chiya then suggests they play secret santa and exchange gifts and everyone agrees before they resume shopping. First the girls come across a candy store with a bunch of Christmas sweets in the window. They are surprised to learn that Marzipan is actually a bread made of almonds and sugar. Then they head into another shop to observe Christmas Tree ornaments and decorations. Chiya suggests they decorate Sharo's house when Cocoa gets distracted by a large angel nearby before revealing her plan to get Chino a gift, but she has no idea what to get her. Rize picks up a scary-looking plush rabbit, then spots a cute little music box she might like. After finishing they stop to observe the winter sky. Cocoa joins them a bit later with an "early present from Santa" and hands each of her friends one of the marzipan rabbits they were eyeing earlier. She decides they should hold the party at Rabbit House and the others agree, with Chino asking if she can invite Megumi and Maya. Cocoa allows it and Chiya warns her to try to calm down a little so that she's able to sleep after noticing how excited she is, and with that they decide to buy some snacks from the outdoor stalls and observe some Christmas Lights. Later, back at the Cafe the girls serve their Christmas customers by preparing special pancakes and drinks. Sharo and Chiya has yet to show up though, and Cocoa expresses concern for them until Rize points out they're still busy. Chino checks to make sure she sent out invitations, then criticizes them once she reads over them. As Chiya is working, she decides a skit may be fun to include during their party. However, she convinces herself not to do it since Chino and Cocoa are the hosts and she doesn't want to take away their attention. Outside, Sharo is passing out invitations for people to come to Fleur de Lapin. She imagines the various foods and sweets she can enjoy during the party- but starts to panic after imagining herself as the little match girl. Later, Megumi and Maya show up, dressed with ornamental hats. They are surprised by how busy the Cafe is, so Chino asks them to wait and have a seat for now, then goes on to warn Cocoa that they have to continue working. Chiya joins Maya and Megumi with some Japanese-style sweets for them to enjoy in the mean time. The girls offer them something to drink or eat shortly after, but noting how busy they are, they offer to lend a hand; until Cocoa distracts Maya and Megumi with the pancakes they were making. Sharo soon arrives and is disappointed at the idea of having to keep working. She is exhausted, but she refuses to just sit around and freeload. She starts to order the other girls around and gives them directions, pushing herself to her limits to make sure they work as hard as they can and eventually, Cocoa becomes worn out. Rize tells her to keep working while Maya and Chino eagerly resume their work to keep up as Megumi comments that since Sharo had started to direct everyone, the work was improving greatly. In the kitchen, Chiya works on making pancakes when Chino realizes they're out of butter. With many stores closed during the holiday this will be problematic, but Chiya claims they can fix it and shakes up the cream to try to make butter. As this is going on, Megumi has trouble with the cash register, so Cocoa lends her a hand. The work continues, and despite their minor problems everyone appears to have a lot of fun helping and serving everyone. Chino takes a moment to observe the customers and her friends before she makes a conversation with Tippy. Eventually the shop closes and everyone changes as Aoyama shows up to lend them a hand working the bar shift. She suggests the girls enjoys themselves and together the group shares a drink after Chino makes a toast. Out back, Aoyama and Takahiro work to finish the food and clean up when Takahiro tells Aoyama to join the girls after she takes them the food. But she refuses, deciding to make them drinks for all of their hard work. The girls decide to open their exchange gifts, with Chino getting an ornamental doll, someone getting cookies, another getting rabbit ears, and someone getting the scary rabbit doll. Later that evening, Cocoa gets up and sneaks through the halls, now dressed in a Santa hat and shawl. She tries to determine what to tell Chino later when she asks, but as she gets into the room, she stops to observe Chino asleep. She is joined by Takahiro, who had gotten the same idea as her. The next morning, Chino awakens to find presents within the stocking. Not only did she get a cute rabbit music box, but a 3D puzzle she wanted. To her surprise she also finds a passed out Cocoa and takes the music box to the front of the cafe and winds it up as Rize walks inside. Seeing the box, she is happy noticing how delighted Chino is and seems to have an idea as to who got it for her. She decides to say no more than how "scatterbrained" the person is. It is then Cocoa runs into the room with a present Santa dropped off for her as well, but they criticizes how scatterbrained she is while she is left clueless. Characters :By order of appearances. *Cocoa *Chino *Tippy *Rize *Chiya *Sharo *Aoyama *Megumi *Maya Gallery Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 11/Gallery Trivia Major Events * Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Anime Category:Bunnisodes